Acts of Friendship Issue 1
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Prequel to Stolen. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Acts of a Hero  
Issue #1: Acts of Friendship

Noah Seville had been a Green Lantern for 4 years now. At age 19, he was the youngest Lantern Veteran. Most of his time was spent stopping robberies, Sinestro's antics, and kidnapping of all kinds. He never used it on Aww. He thought she was just a fan. Until she did the unthinkable. She kidnapped Jeanette, Noah's best friend.

It was a normal day at first for the Seville/Miller family. It was the night before Spring Break would start. Annabeth and Noah came home from John Paul the Great Catholic University, Alvin and Brittany came home from San Diego State University, Theodore and Eleanor came home from Palomar Community College, and Simon and Jeanette came home from Harvard. They all met at the old Seville Residence, where they were all raised. It was the same as they remembered. Except no Dave. He had passed away in his sleep a few years back. He was buried in the same church the 'Munks and 'Ettes went to every Sunday.

They all arrived at the house at around 9pm. Tired as all hell, they agreed to decide how to spend their break the next morning. They trudged up to their rooms, boys on one side of the hall, girls on the other, and passed out. At around 1 pm, Noah woke up to use the facilities. As he trudged back up the stairs, already nodding off, his senses told him that something was wrong. He cleared his mind, trying to pinpoint what was wrong. He heard his brother's quiet breathing as they slept. So far, so good. Then he focused on the Chipettes.

Britany, Eleanor, and Annabeth slept. He even heard Annabeth talk in her sleep. "Noah...my man...fuck off, Aww." But he heard nothing from Jeanette's room. Quietly, so as to wake no one else up, he opened Jeanette's room, then almost screamed. "Oh, HELL no!" He whispered. Jeanette was gone. But her shoes were still under her bed. "What...bitch...did this?" He growled. Then, he spotted a note on Jeanette's pillow.  
Noah,  
I apologize for shocking you and probably pissing you off, but this got your attention. Don't worry, nothing will happen to your friend. Just meet me in the Gobi Desert. Your ring will find me. I'm sure of it.  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Aww


	2. Chapter 2

Jeanette was pissed. She was kidnapped by a lovesick Noah fan. That wouldn't be so bad, since she knew Noah would come to her rescue, but the slut bucket wouldn't let Jeanette put her shoes on. The hot desert sand burned her bare feet. She would've cussed at the assailant, but she was gagged. Aww looked at her from her shady tent and chuckled. "Don't worry your brunette head, Jean. As soon as Noah comes and marries me, I'll let you go." She said. Mary Noah? But he's dating Annabeth. Jeanette thought, ignoring the pain she was feeling.

Aww smiled again. "Oh, I know he's dating that bitchy sister of yours, but I'm making Noah an offer he can't refuse." She said. The gag fell off of Jeanette's mouth. "BITCHY?! My sister Annabeth is not bitchy! And what king of offer can you make Noah that he can't refuse?" She yelled. Aww smiled again, went into her tent, and came out carrying a teenage chipmunk by the color of his red sweater. The chipmunk had grey eyes hidden behind black spectacles. He looked at Jeanette, a look of fear in his eyes. Jeanette gasped. "You kidnapped Bencin? Noah's gonna fuckin' kill you! Kidnapping me is one thing, Aww, but to kidnap Bencin is signing your death warrant." Jeanette said, utterly shocked.

"If he's so tough, then where is he?" Aww sneered. Suddenly, they heard a sonic boom. They looked up into the sky. Surrounded by flaming green energy, Noah sped to the sight. As he got closer, Jeanette saw that his eyes were flaming green as well. He was a Green Lantern and he was seriously pissed off.

He landed in the sand with an earth shattering BOOM! When the sand cleared, Noah walked straight up to Aww and smacked her. She fell to the ground, staring at him in shock. "You hit me." She said. "Hard as I possibly could. To kidnap my best friend is one thing, slutwad, but to kidnap my nephew is signing your death warrant." He said. "Told ya." Jeanette said.

"Whatcha gonna do, Lantern boy? Your code prevents you from killing." Aww challenged. Noah looked towards Jeanette, his best friend, who was suffering in this desert heat. No one deserved to suffer that way, being barefoot on the hot desert sands. Noah thought. Then he smiled, a malicious look in his emerald eyes. He looked towards Aww. "You are right, Aww. I can't kill you. But I can make you suffer as my best friend is suffering." He said. Using his ring, he removed Aww's boots, which he discovered had a cooling system in the soles. He tossed them to Jeanette, who quickly put them on. Perfect fit.

As Aww began to feel the pain, Noah directed his attention to Bencin. "Where's your power ring, Bencin?" He asked. Bencin was Noah's Green Lantern partner due to the Guardian's decree that there should be 2 Lanterns per sector. Bencin gestured to the tent. "Aww locked it in her yellow mini safe. And the combination is a password device. Otherwise, I'd've cracked it already." He said. Noah entered the tent and proceeded to the safe. "I know the password." He said. He entered his name into the keypad. "Access granted." The safe said. Noah pulled out Bencin's ring and power battery and gave them to his nephew. Bencin put his ring on and stored his battery in the inter-dimensional pocket where all power batteries are stored. Noah and Bencin, the two Green Lanterns, created a bubble of energy around themselves and Jeanette, leaving Aww to suffer. The bitch had gotten what she deserved.

THE END


End file.
